eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
October Fifth
"Frank, Frank! Oh, the world... it's gone to shit!" :::''-Sparrow Akiyama to Frank Rook following the solar event'' ::: October 5, 2011 is the date on which a massive geomagnetic storm took out much of the American electrical grid, causing a loss of communication, GPS, and other machinery across the continental United States and parts of Mexico, South America, Canada, and Western Europe. The cause of the storm is not widely known, and its effects are commonly misunderstood. The geomagnetic storm is also known as "the solar event of October 5," "the sunstorm," or simply "the event" or "the storm." Background The event is thought to have been caused by a Special with uncontrolled abilities in downtown Atlanta, Georgia, near Georgia State University. Whatever the case, something caused an explosion of energy that wiped out campus and other buildings within the radius of a quarter mile, which led to a solar event that compromised navigational, communication, and other electrical instruments all over the United States and abroad. Everywhere, water monitoring plants were shut down, power plants exploded, planes fell from the sky, and communities were left without power, food, and heating, leading to looting and assorted petty crimes in many areas. Extent of damage Due to the interconnectivity of its power grid, the Eastern Seaboard was very badly hit. Power was restored after a week, and that soon only due to the efforts of the Jung Facility and Acacia Heights Entertainment. Texas, Arizona, and other pockets in the South and West, including New Orleans, San Diego, Reno, and Las Vegas suffered power outages and localized damage. Power was restored within two to three days, again thanks to Jung and Acacia Heights. Los Angeles suffered an indirect hit, with major problems being car crashes, explosions, and other externalities, and (due in part to LA being the home of the Jung Facility as well as Ark Industries) was back on its feet within two days. Hawaii was unaffected, as was the Caribbean. Some northern Mexican cities did experience troubles similar to that of the American southwest. Canada, Alaska, and the northwestern States suffered power outages and localized damage, and were functioning again after five days. Western Europe also saw some damage and had to restore its own power and communications. Role of Jung Facility The Jung Facility had recently developed, under Khalidah Rahal's leadership, a medical unit designed to deal with large-scale damage and trauma. The solar event proved to be this unit's first outing, and provided a solid test for them, and an equally strong public perception due to their successes. The Jung staff started by restoring power to their immediate area in Los Angeles using generators and Marshall Quatrevaux's abilities. They were also able to set up the other local emergency response teams to continue treating injuries and maintaining order. Afterward, they traveled to Atlanta using a wormhole created by Crystalline Fosterman, and continued their work, where they rescued several survivors, including Eliza Hardt, and restored utilities to the area with assistance from other organizations. They did the same in many major cities over the course of the week, and played an instrumental role in the nation's recovery. Classified information It is known to only a few people that the solar storm was caused by Reagan Sawyer, the daughter of president Philip Sawyer. Reagan is a Special with heliokinesis. Known to even fewer people is the fact that Miss Sawyer's instability was caused by a surge of energy inflicted by Khalidah Rahal. Eliza Hardt was the only person to directly witness the beginning of the event (aside from Miss Sawyer and Ms. Rahal). Following the event, Miss Sawyer was taken into protective custody by Grace Harper, co-director of The Company. Category:Plots Category:Events